Dear Secrets
by Kurairell
Summary: AU. Gender Bend. A chubby Nozomi got rejected by a popular Eriha back in 7th grade. When she got back from America she ended up attending the same school that Eri attends. They suddenly got engaged, he does not remember her though. With K-On joining the fun!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So yeah I re-wrote my story to be more detailed and more fun to read but do not worry it will still walk the same path as the original version.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own LL and K-ON charas only this story.**

* * *

Chapter I

* * *

 _I enjoy and I devour_

 _Flesh and Wine and Luxury_

 _In my heart I'm uncaring_

 _Nothing has ever touch me_

* * *

In Kaisei Academy, when someone asked about the student council president, there is a definite answer that you will be given.

'The President never says 'No''

Whenever or whatever the situation is, he always says 'Yes' to anyone who needs his help. Even to those girls who confess to him. It might sound stupid but yes, he never rejects them. They say that he's just too kind and some says that he's crazy. No one really knows what is circling in the President's mind. What's his purpose for doing so? It really is a mystery for some.

However, there is one girl. One particular girl who's fate is different from the other. Her name is Amamiya Nozomi. She is a very timid girl who wears glasses. Her classmates particularly boys always teases her appearance for her being kind of chubby and old fashioned. It was hard for someone at her age to always get bullied and have no friends to confide with.

Kaisei Academy's Student Council President, Ayase Eriha met Amamiya Nozomi back in his 7th grade. He's not attending that prestigious school yet, he's not even called Ayase Eriha then. He goes by the name Kisaki Eriha a regular student of Hitsuin Primary School. The 14-year-old boy is somewhat popular for his natural blond hair but that's not all, even back then he had this attitude of not rejecting girls who confess to him. Not single one of them until Amamiya Nozomi the shy girl who wear glasses confesses her feelings towards the popular blond hair Kisaki Eriha.

Amamiya Nozomi is not an athletic type of person she clearly is not yet what is she doing carrying a basket full of tennis balls when she should be having her math class right now?

"Amamiya-san, could you bring these balls back to the PE equipment room? Hikari-san was the one supposed to collect them and get them back to the storage room but she's absent. I already collected all of them but I have a club meeting now and the storage room is opposite to where I needed to go. Since you are the only person left please help me return them?" asked one of Nozomi's PE classmates. Their PE class just ended and the only reason why Nozomi is still there is because she's looking for her water bottle. Nozomi just nodded. It's been like that for her, too afraid to say otherwise, too shy to voice her concern.

"Thank you, Amamiya-san. I need to go now" The girl waved goodbye before rushing out of the Tennis fence.

Nozomi waved back shyly "Ahh.. I haven't found my water bottle" she mumbled. She looked down at the basket of tennis balls _I need to bring them back before my Math class starts._ She then lifted the box up carrying it with both hands. She looked back before leaving the scene thinking about her water bottle and the only thing she can muster is a sigh of dismay.

"Hmm? Who's this?" a blond hair boy said after picking up something.

It took Nozomi 5minutes to reach the Storage room located at the back of the basketball court, it's quite far and now she needs to get back and change clothes for her next class that will probably took her 15minutes tops. _I still can make it_ she does actually if not only for these group of boys who suddenly stopped her on her tracks.

"A—Ano, please let me through" the 13-year-old shy girl muster to speak, instead of letting her go the 5 boys cornered her one particular grabbed Nozomi's left hand in a tight squeeze. "Let's have fun first, Piggy" the raven haired boy said giving Nozomi an evil grin. To her horror she pulled back but the raven haired boy pulled her towards him making Nozomi trip and buckled towards the raven haired "Wow, you're heavy" he cry out and his friends laughed mockingly. Nozomi is at the brink of crying and the raven boy noticed it, he shoves her away not wanting to sully his clothes with her tears.

He thrust her hard making Nozomi off balanced, the poor girl was so shocked and scared at the same time thinking that she will hit her head because of the impact. Wanting to grab onto something so she could escape the imminent disaster but none and all she saw are laughter, their laughter, evil laughter.

At that moment it felt like her whole life flashes before her and all she could do is close her eyes. Why the hell is this happening to her? Every single day she needs to bear this kind of pain and humiliation. What did she do to deserve this? She's a very loving person and always thinks of other before herself yet this always happens. Why does she suffer so much? It always pains her whenever she sees her mother cry while tending her scratches that she receives from boys who bullies her. Her mother always reports the incidents but the school favors the rich students over them. Isn't it that the school should protect the ones who need help most? Why are they ignoring them? Is it because they are poor? Will there be an end to this pain? _Maybe it's really better if I disappear now, maybe then mama will stop crying._

"Are you alright?" her expected doom did not happen instead a soft masculine voice comforts her. She opened her eyes and found a handsome lad with a blond hair looking worriedly at her. His eyes fixated at hers only. The back of her body leaning towards his shoulder, so that's why she did not fall, he caught her before she ended up hitting the brick floor that might cause her some nasty injuries.

"You should have left her hitting the floor and maybe we could see something amazing" the raven haired boy said before letting out another scornful laugh. He shuts up when the blond looked at him giving him death glares. Eriha really wanted to punch him right at that moment but he's holding the fragile girl in his arms and doesn't want to let go.

"Get out of here before I let you see something amazing" The blond boy threatened.

"Heh? Is that so?" The raven haired retorted making Nozomi shiver. Of course she was scared, this is the boy who almost killed her and now she is also worried about the blond boy who right now is holding her in his arms comfortably as if he was so protective of her.

"Hey let's go. That's Kisaki Eriha. The one who got reported getting involved in a gang fight." One of the five blurted out.

The raven boy got alarmed and hissed not because of the blond getting involved in a gang fight hell he can take him down they are five versus one. He got alarmed because of the name. There are rumors running around that Kisaki Eriha is a son of a wealthy family and of course he doesn't want to fight someone with a status like Eriha. "You're lucky today, Piggy." He grinned looking at Nozomi before leaving with his friends.

"That bastard" The blond murmured then he look back at Nozomi still holding her in his arms "Are you okay?" he asked realizing that he was so close to the girl. Like their face are inches away from each other. He blushed and immediately let go of Nozomi, Nozomi then realizing what just happened blushed extremely. "I— I'm fine, Kisaki-kun" Eriha calmed down and gave Nozomi a gentle smile before saying "I'm glad". It made Nozomi's heart falter. She doesn't know him and he doesn't know her personally. Both of them are strangers to each other. They only know each other by name and by appearance because of rumors. He was the popular blond haired boy and she was the bullied girl. This is the first time they made contact and this is the first time he saw her getting bullied.

"Tha— Thank you.." words came out of her quivering lips not looking at Eriha but looking downward. A shy smile spread across her face as the blush was visible on her plump cheeks. _She is cute_ he thought. "It's nothing" Eriha responded casually.

"It's not 'Nothing'," she almost shouted. Her emerald orbs met with his beautiful azure eyes. She averted her gaze away realizing she was looking straight at him "For someone like me, it's a big deal." She said hiding her embarrassment. "You might not understand but I'm really grateful. I always get bullied and people who witness these events in my everyday life tend not to react maybe because of fear and I don't blame them for that. It was hard.." She continued fighting the urge to let out the tears that are building up. "Really- Really hard but I get by.. I thought I was used to it but how can you get used to being humiliated and getting hurt?" Once again her eyes met with his. He saw her pain, it was written all over her face and her beautiful emerald eyes that are on the verge of tears. It pained him seeing her like that. "For someone to stand up for me, it's not 'Nothing'. I was so grateful I could cry. So don't say it's nothing because for me it's everything."

Without notice, Eriha pulled her into his arms and held her tightly "It's okay. It's okay to cry." He cried out before she could react. He gave a half-smile, "really, it's okay so don't hold it in," those gentle words were the last push that made Nozomi wept against his chest. He patted her head gently, "Good girl," he whispered to her ear. He regretted not meeting her soon, if only he wasn't preoccupied with irrelevant things then maybe, just maybe he met this girl sooner, this strong yet fragile girl.

Still in his embrace, Nozomi felt comfort. He kept on patting her head and assuring her that it's okay to cry and let it all out. Unconsciously her hands rose up and tightly hugged Eriha back. The surprise attack made him happy. He never thought that she was this bold but who is he kidding? He clearly knew that she just gotten carried away. Still, it really made him happy. He hugged her more not wanting to let her go. The embrace could have lasted longer if only Nozomi did not notice a familiar item that is sticking out inside Eriha's right blazer pocket. To her surprise she pushed herself away from Eriha. It made Eriha disappointed and kinda confused until Nozomi pointed out what made her do the sudden action "My water bottle!" she blurted out, her hands covering her mouth in surprised.

Eriha looked at what she meant "Oh, This?" He held it out and showed it to her.

"Yes! Where did you find it?"

"At the Tennis court." He gave it to her.

"I've been looking for it for quite some time but did not find it there" She caressed it in her cheeks, she was so happy. Eriha smiled at the site _she's so cute._

"Thank you again. Kisaki-kun" she said giving him a shy smile.

"What's with the formality, Nozomi? We're friends now, right?"

"Ehh?" All she could say cocking her head. She was confused, Friends? Him and Her? Someone like him? Someone popular like him? "Ehhhhhhhh?!" she exclaimed with embarrassment.

"Hahahaha! You're not only cute but really funny too." He said while laughing. "I should probably head to my class now, see you later" checking his wrist watch, he gave her another smile before leaving.

She was left dumbfounded, _He wanted to be friends. That Kisaki Eriha._ She still cannot believe it. The popular Kisaki Eriha but what made her most overjoyed is that she finally made friends with someone. When finally everything sinks in, she let out a very happy smile. "I made friends" she mumbled. If only Eriha saw her at the moment he might have pulled her again in a tight hug.

She paled when suddenly remembering something "Ah.. My math class" the color drained out of her face. She immediately heads to where she is supposed to be, her mouth curved into a smile thinking of what just happened. It's a start she thought, of something wonderful. She was looking forward meeting him again.

* * *

They always spend time since then, they were fond of each other company. Eriha even forget his dates just to spend time with Nozomi. It's as if like Nozomi is his favorite time of the day. He's happy when he is with her, he forgets his worries, her smiles and laughter makes him forget. They talk about lot of things, about school stuff, about their days and sometimes Nozomi reads him stories that she wrote. She dreams of becoming a writer someday, her stories were very good, it makes Eriha wanting to hear more. Sometimes he plays violin for her, he never does this to the girls he dated. The only time he plays solo is in front of Nozomi.

The bullying subsides, well not really but it's not severe different from the days where she gets home with scratches. It's because Eriha threatened all the boys in school, Nozomi did not even know a thing. Hell she was also curious why the bullying kinda stops, happy yet wondering what happened suddenly, only left where the nasty girls who calls her insulting names. She never tells Eriha about it. She doesn't use Eriha for her gain and definitely doesn't want to be a burden to him. Sometimes she thinks _does she deserve to be his friend?_ Eriha is always the one who initiates the contact, he always waits for her for lunch and after the last class ends.

Then, it came, that dreadful day.

It's his fault he thought. Why it happened, why suddenly they need to stop seeing each other. He got too close, he got too obsessed and not thinking of what will be the effect on her. More than anyone else, she is the person he does not want to harbor those kinds of feelings towards him. It's not fun and game, it's clearly not. He treasures her, more than anyone, more than anything. "I love you," she can't. She can't fall in love with him, she deserves more, she deserves better. Not him.. No, no, definitely not him. He squeezed his eyes shut. He greeted his teeth in anger, anger…, anger towards himself. He caused this to her, this pain in her heart. "I'm sorry" _I'm sorry_ is not even enough to make up for it. He knew how hard it took for her to gather up the courage to confess, he knew that she's different from the rest, that her confession came deep from her heart and it is genuine. Of course he knew.

It's her fault she thought. Why it happened, why suddenly they need to stop seeing each other. She fell hard, fell too deep and crossed the boundary. This is not how it's supposed to be but he's just too kind and too sweet. His gentle smile that makes her heart skips a bit. It's too much, too much for her to bear. She shuts her eyes, her cheeks turned pink, her lower lip trembled, "I love you," _I love you_ is not even enough to express how much he meant to her. He is the only person who cared, the only person who appreciated and the only one who smiled upon her. "I'm sorry," Why did she even confessed? Why did she do it? What is she trying to accomplish? She knew this will happen, she knew she will get rejected, she knew that it's too good to be true thinking he also has feelings for her, where he only thinks of her as a friend. Of course she knew.

Her eyes swam with tears, tears that she did not expect, tears that she cannot stop from rolling. He wanted to wipe them away but too afraid to even touch the tears he caused her. She forced a smile and wiped away her own tears with her trembling hands. "I'll be fine, Erichi." She assured him but it was too painful to see in his part. His eyes bored into her, drips of tears still running down her cheeks. His face is full of guilt, his hand tightened into fist. She doesn't want to see it, the face he is making right at that moment. For her it felt like she caused this to him, to feel guilty all of a sudden.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A familiar raven haired mumbled hiding in a corner. His lips formed into a lopsided grin.

She lowered her head, "I should go now," almost a whisper. She passed by his side slowly. He turned around but he did not move an inch. He just watched her gradually walking away from him. What could he even possibly do at this moment? Nothing, none at all. His jaw tightened, he was fighting back tears. When she turned in a corner her tracks stopped. She put her hands on her lips, preventing moans to escape from it. She squeezed her eyes shut but tears kept on escaping from the corner of her eyes. She cried and cried until she could not cry no more.

Days passed and the two haven't spoke to each other, no one really contacted one another, why would they? She is back to being alone and he is back hanging out with his so called dates. However, it's not the same anymore. Never been the same.

"You are with me but your mind is elsewhere." His date grumbled at him, giving him a pout. He looked at her lifelessly not giving a single care. He suddenly stood up and tugs his hands on his patterned grey hoodie pocket and walk out of the room then out of the karaoke bar. His date keeps on calling his name but it's as if he does not hear her. He kept walking away, looking up to the reddish sky.

A gust of wind messes his hair, he stopped walking while still looking up to the reddish sky "Nozomi…" He whispered then tears starts to fall from his eyes.

 ** _To be continued ~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

* * *

Welcome to Kaisei Academy, a school like no other, it swarms with elites such as a son of a composer, a business tycoon heir, daughter of a famous dancer, and so on and so forth. It is currently the most prominent Private High School in Japan, situated on 150 hectares of land. A soccer field, a gym, a track field, a badminton and tennis area, a private pool, an open concert hall for live bands, a closed concert hall for classical music, 10 6 floor buildings, an art gallery and a huge auditorium that can accommodate 30,000 people.

However, even if the school is well known for having students that came from wealthy families, they welcome students from regular households. The person who holds the biggest share in the said school is Minami Kuruha. She's also the principal of the school and chairwoman of the board, a kind and generous person. She implemented the scholarship programs so that everyone can have a chance to enter the prestigious school. Her husband died in a plane crash leaving her with her daughter, Minami Kotori who also attends Kaisei. She is an 11th grader who is part of the art society for having an exceptional talent in dress making.

The second biggest shareholder is the richest person in Japan, Tainaka Shuhei, President of Tainaka Corporation, a big company in Japan that produces high class cars. He is a well-known business tycoon that reign crosses through different countries. His lovely wife is the only daughter of a famous band leader, her name is Tainaka Rumia. Shuhei had two sons from her named Tainaka Ritsu and Tainaka Satoshi. Satoshi is a 7th grader who attends an all-boys private school while Ritsu is an 11th grader of Kaisei academy. Tainaka Ritsu or well known as Rikun is a music lover, like his grandfather he is a famous drummer but currently not in a band right now. His band got disbanded after one of the band members got in an accident.

The third biggest shareholder is Ayase Kumino. She's the founder of Ayase trade group, a well known conglomerate that does trade-ins from different countries. She's the grandmother of Ayase Eriha and Ayase Alisa. Alisa is also a 7th grader, attending Fukuoka Junior High. She's the fiancée of Tainaka Satoshi, meanwhile Eriha, the current Student council President of Kaisei is an 11th grader like Ritsu but the total opposite of him. Ritsu is an outgoing type of guy, easy to approach and very funny. Eriha is a cold and reserved type but also admired by many because of his IQ and physical appearance. He plays the violin and he is a very good dancer.

The last two shareholders of Kaisei academy are Nishikino Sumire and Sonoda Mamoru. Sumire is the owner of Japan's biggest hospital. She has a daughter named Nishikino Makiwho at her age is a well known composer. Maki plays the piano, like Eriha she is cold and unfriendly, also the fiancée of Ritsu but only because of their family ties.

Sonoda Mamoru came from an old family, the Sonoda are one of the richest well known traditional families in Japan. He has an only son named Sonoda Umi, currently top student of Kaisei Academy. He is a kind gentleman. Since he came from a traditional family, his way of talking and presenting himself is all composed. He is the childhood sweetheart and fiancé of Kotori.

They are the most well known individuals in Kaisei Academy. Ritsu, Kotori, Maki and Umi are all childhood friends, the four met Eriha back in their 10th grade. They befriended him through Alisa. Student sometimes calls them the big 5. Some admires them and some are scared mostly because of Eri and Maki. However, one particular student thinks of them as rich spoiled brat. Yazawa Nico.

Nico or well known as Nico-ni by his fans is a son of a regular fisherman. He's not smart but he is talented. He plays the guitar and drums, is an exceptionally awesome singer. They call him a musical prodigy. The chairwoman herself is the one who got him in the school. He has a band named Hokago Tea Time, a band that Ritsu sought to join in so much but Nico always rejects his application. HTT is one of the well known bands in Kaisei, includes 4 members, Akiyama Mio, Hoshizora Rin, Kotobuki Tsumugi and of course Nico.

* * *

The sky was so clear that day when a navy haired young man grabbed a sit near the only open window of an empty room and poured himself a nice cup of tea that he previously took laying on the table beside the entrance door. A light breeze came from the open window bumps to his bare skin. He rested his back comfortably on the chair and breathes the fresh air that keeps on entering. Hearing only noises of birds chirping and rustling of the sakura leaves when the spring breeze passes by, "Just what I needed," he mumbles. An empty room with that kind of ambiance, he stayed for the rest of the remaining time before his class starts. Normally he only stays when there is a meeting held by the Student Council President but it's been quite stressful these past few days for him since his father forced him to work part time in one of their established company. _To prepare him_ , he said. His days were already busy with his student council duties, his archery club, his studies and now this. It starts to take a toll on him, something like this is really what he needed right now.

The peaceful moment he was enjoying could've lasted longer if not only for a familiar brunet suddenly entering the cozy room. He lightly lifted an eyebrow seeing the lifeless brunet, _pale skin and dead eyes_ his comment as he studied the poor young man who entered. "You look miserable, another one of those rejections?" he asked getting out of his comfortable trance. The brunet only replied with a faint nod and took a sit next to him. Getting that response he gazed at his half-finished tea lying on top of the long table in front of him. He placed the tip of his fingers on the body of the cup only to find that the tea is still warm, the corner of his mouth turned up lightly. "I think Nico-chan hates me, Umi." He heard the brunet talk. He looked at him once more to only find the brunet laying his head face first on the long table. Umi's expression dulled, "I told you a hundred times 'Join UTX'. They will accept you with open arms." He said before coolly taking a sip on his tea cup. The brunet slammed his fist on the long table, "I will never join them!" he retorted now facing Umi with his head up.

"What's with the hostile attitude?"

"I just don't.."

"Why?" He insisted asking.

The brunet's previous annoyed expression transformed into an embarrassed state, "I— I'm scared of.. Tsubasa." Umi almost choked on his tea from his friend stammered reply. He lowered his head and placed a hand on his mouth then chuckled lightly. "UMI!" The fuming brunet shouted in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Ritsu. I did not expect someone like you would get scared to anyone. I thought the Tainaka's are all tough." He apologized while wiping a tear that escaped his eye using his palm. Only when he's with people he trusts that he can be like this. He's not the cool, calm and collected Sonoda Umi, he is just simply Umi.

"Mou.. Of course we are." Ritsu glared at his friend. Umi just brushed it off, "What about other bands? Like Poppin Party? They're good." He suggested while setting down his empty cup. Ritsu threw his body to the table lazily, facing Umi "They're good but HTT is so much better." Umi did not say any further, he just closed his eyes and gave Ritsu a nod. He gazed at the dancing cherry blossoms and remembers the first time he saw HTT playing, his mouth curved into a smile. He remembered how beautiful that song they played that it made the girl beside him tear up. He clearly remembers how he offered his handkerchief to her but instead she took his shoulder and hugged him tight.

"Hey! Hey! Snap out of it!" His focus went to the hands of Ritsu that are still waving at him, getting his attention. No word was given to the brunet though, only an indifferent look. "Geez.." Ritsu dropped both hands in the air followed by a sigh of exasperation. They did not know that a pair of amber eyes had been watching them for awhile now, "You two get along so well." A familiar voice echoed inside the student council office. Both of them turned to where it came from, they found a light brown haired girl with soft droopy eyes and looped side ponytail standing at the entrance door smiling at them. "Kotori," the navy haired called her standing up from the chair he comfortably took pleasure of, his own amber eyes bored to her beautiful ones. A smile crept over his lips just by seeing her.

"Good morning, Umi-chan" she greeted him, with her hand clasped at her back and bending slightly forward, giving him an angelic smile, her soft hair bounces mildly. Umi coolly locate his way to shorten their distance not breaking their eye lock, when he finally stood in front of her he gently took her now unclasped hands and placed a kiss on her forehead. A flush crept on Kotori's cheeks, she never get used to Umi's way of showing affection. He knew he showed her magic when he caught her smile.

Ritsu just smiled in the corner watching the scene between his two childhood friends. This kind of thing for him is normal in his everyday life. "I hope you are not forgetting that I'm also here, Kotori-chan." He teased. Kotori broke her gaze towards Umi to give attention to the other person inside the room, her smile remained, "Good morning to you too, Rikun." He responded with a slightly bend head, the corner of his eyes wrinkled and his lips curved up showing some part of his bright teeth.

Umi inched the gap between his mouth and Kotori's ear. He started to whisper something to her. Her head start to rise up, she placed a hand on her cheeks and slightly open her mouth, then she looked at Ritsu, "My, My.." Words escaped from her lips. Ritsu raised an eye brow, "What now?" he asked in curiosity.

"Tsubasa is a friend of mine. If you want I could ask her to be gentle toward you." Ritsu face-palmed, his mouth fell open releasing a long sigh. "No thank you." Umi let out a mild chuckle that made Ritsu's jaw clench, he slammed his fist on the long table once more, "Mou!"

"Rikun is cute when he is angry." The brown haired girl commented, having her hand on her lips, hiding her short giggle.

"What's with you two today? You're ganging up on me." Ritsu lazily arch back to his chair, hanging is head back ward, shutting his eyes.

"Oh! By the way, Rikun." Kotori interjected. "Hmm?" Is all he said while not moving an inch. "HTT have a new member, I think her name if I remember correctly. It's Toujou Nozomi."

"What?!" Ritsu stood up from his chair, his mouth gawked. Both of his hands drop in the table in front of him, "Nico-chan really hates me." He shuts his eye before another sigh escape his mouth.

"I agree on Umi-chan. Hanayo-chan kept on asking me on when you are going to join UTX."

He slouched back again on the chair behind him. "Tell her I will never join that band." He waved his hand in the air signaling he is not interested. "Rikun is mean," earning a pout from Kotori.

Umi patted Kotori's head, "He is stubborn."

Ritsu rested his head on the table, "I would rather be in a band with Eri than be in a band with Tsubasa." He said.

"I'm sorry but I only play classical music," a familiar voice spoke. The three gazed where the voice came from. They found two males, a tall blond and a tawny haired smiling at the three of them.

The tall blond find his way to his table and set the papers he carried on top of it. After setting them down he looked at Ritsu lifting an eyebrow, "What's this about anyway?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Hehe." The brunet faked a laugh answering his question. Both Umi and Kotori just kept silent. Kotori grabbed Umi's shoulder. Umi held her hand and looked at her, giving her a soft smile.

The blond gave the brunet a sharp look, his mouth set in a hard line. His face was contorted with irate. "Is this about you joining that band again?" The harshness in his voice is so visible. Ritsu turned his gaze away from the blond's livid eyes. He lowered his head and greeted his teeth. The mood in the previously restful room became so tense. Umi step in between, "Let's not make this into another fight between you two." He said. Pleading.. No, more like demanding. He gave both the cold stare. _I will punch you myself if you don't behave,_ kind of stare.

"Ahh~ Yes, Yes. I'll take my leave now." Ritsu throw in. He left his chair and made his way to the entrance door without even looking at any of them. His back now facing them all, he just waved his hand lazily before finally stepping out. "Rikun…" Kotori mumbled, her lip quiver squeezing Umi's hand. Umi bored his eyes to the blond, "You should stop this, Eri." The corner of his lips slightly fell down, "Before the two of you starts to avoid one another because of that silly grudge you have."

"You don't understand." Eriha retorted, his jaw tightened, his hand formed into fist.

Umi gave him a half-smile, "I do and I know he is not the real Eriha." Eri tear his gaze away from him but did not say a thing. "We'll see you later at lunch. I'm expecting that you two made up by then." Umi said with a grin in his face. "Bye Bye, Eri-chan and Honoka-chan." Kotori said, giving the two a cheerful smile. Eri responds with a weak smile. Honoka childishly wave goodbye to the two before they finally left.

* * *

A purple haired girl is idly waiting for someone to pick her up. She's a bit anxious ever since she landed at Narita International Airport. _It's been 4 years_. The girl scanned her surroundings. _Big and crowded_ is her comment. Few eyes that pass her by steal glances at her hourglass figure. She's in a black and white checkered sailor skirt partnered with a grey V-neck cotton vest covering a short plain white sleeve decorated with a green checkered ribbon necktie. The front of the vest has a Kaisei Academy logo patch at the upper left side. "Aren't you cold? It's still spring you know." Her emerald eyes turned to where that beautiful male voice came from. A smile crept on her face when she saw the short black haired young man. He is wearing black and white checkered pants and on top is a black blazer with Kaisei Academy logo patch on its upper left pocket, also a checkered green necktie on his white sleeve.

"Nicochi!"

"Did you wait long?" The scarlet eyed male asked the purple twin tailed. She shook her head lightly. "You grew, Nicochi!" She blurted out. Nico's face flushed in embarrassment, "Ba- Baka! Of course I did!" He shouted. The purple haired just giggled. She remembered when they're little Nico is the shortest in their class. He is still short though. "Anyway, aren't you really cold? Where's your blazer?" Nico asked checking her whole body. She placed the tip of her finger on the bottom of her cheek and bent her head lightly, "Hmm, still in the box I guess." She said looking upward. A nerve popped up on Nico's forehead, "Dammit, Nozomi. You arrived yesterday and still haven't unpacked all your belongings?" he hissed.

"I'm tired so I slept whole day." She said giving him a childish grin. Nico shuts his eyes and turned around, "Whatever, let's go. We'll be late." He starts walking towards the exit of the station. "Wait for me, Nicochi!" Nozomi linked her hand to Nico's shoulder. She smiled walking sideways with him. Nico's expression remained dulled.

The two finally arrived at the academy, glares shot at their sight. A sigh escaped Nico's mouth. He unlinked Nozomi's hand from his shoulder. Nozomi cocked her head in confusion. "You're new here so it's better if you don't stand out so much on your first day." Nico suggested. Nozomi remembered the conversation between him and her at the phone few days ago. He mentioned that he's kinda famous in the said school. He knew that his best friend hates so much attention and this right now gather so much unwanted attention. The rich loves to gossip he said. Nozomi nodded in agreement and followed Nico silently.

At the HTT club room, Nico introduced the new member of the band. "Guys, she's our new member. Toujou Nozomi" All of them stared at the voluptuous purple haired beauty. Nozomi smiled at them. "Nice to meet you all everyone, please take good care of me." She bowed her head. The three members did not utter a word. They are still examining the new arrival. One of them, an orange haired male with a petite body suddenly dragged Nico in a corner.

"Neh, Nico-chan, who is th-" The orange haired took another look at the purple haired young woman, his eyes squinted at her image. "That su— suspicious girl?" he continued. Nico raised an eyebrow, "Suspicious? She's my best friend. She's not suspicious." Nico cleared out. The orange young male is not satisfied he still kept studying new girl, "But.." Nico chuckled realizing why his friend acts this way toward his best friend. "Not all sexually attractive women are suspicious, Rin. They are not like that sensei you are so afraid of." Rin's eyes bored into Nico's as if like he is asking him if he is so sure. "Now go introduce yourself to her, you will find that she is very kind." Nico pushed him towards the three whom now getting familiar with each other.

"Ano.." Rin caught Nozomi's attention, "I'm Hoshizora Rin the lead Guitarist of HTT. Nice to meet you, Nozomi-chan!" Bowing and held his hand for a hand shake. The three girls face reddened from his boldness. Rin suddenly receive a light smack on the head from Nico, "What's with the first name basis all of a sudden?!" _to think that earlier you brand her as suspicious. You're the suspicious one idiot,_ Nico face-palmed. "It's okay, Nicochi. Nice to meet you too, Rin-chan." Nozomi grabbed Rin's hand for a hand shake. Rin looked up to her, still rubbing his head from Nico's smack. He turned crimson all of a sudden after he saw Nozomi's angelic smile.

"You can also call me 'Nozomi', Tsumugi-chan and Mio-chan." Nozomi said to the raven haired and the blonde one. The two girls introduced their selves to her earlier when Rin and Nico were talking in the corner.

Mio Akiyama the long raven haired is the band's bassist. Like the two male member she's also on a scholarship. She's smart, shy and a scaredy cat. Rin always teases her. Tsumugi the blonde one is an heiress to a wealthy family. She's a professional pianist. She even held her own concert a few times now. Rin even wondered how Nico got her on the band but stopped wondering when a certain brunet started to beg Nico to let him join his band.

"We- welcome to the ba- band!" The shy Mio mumbled then bowed. Nozomi's mouth curved into a smile, she finds her cute "Thank you, Mio-chan."

"What instrument are you good at, Nozomi-chan?" Tsumugi asked in curiosity.

Nozomi shook her head lightly "I'm not good with any but I'm a writer so maybe I could help writing some of your songs."

"That's great!" the blonde heiress said in delight.

"We're still missing a drummer.. nya!" Rin interjected.

Nico forced a smile, "We'll find someone to fill that part" He scratched the back of his head. Nozomi's forehead furrowed, she raised a brow "Is something wrong?" Nozomi asked seeing Nico getting tense.

"It's his fault why we still don't have a drummer." Tsumugi uttered teasingly. "Yes! Yes!" supported by the orange lad thrusting his fists in the air.

Nico's face went red, "Shu— shut up! You two!" he snapped, Nozomi's eyes widened on her best friend reaction. Mio crept at Nozomi's side, Nozomi did not even noticed her. "Tainaka Ritsu-kun kept on joining the band but Nico kept on rejecting him, he is an amazing drummer and also famous. Now he's having a hard time finding a drummer because he always compares them to him." The timid girl mumbled having a bit of flush on her face. Nozomi tilted her head on the girl's action, _why is she getting flushed? And why does Nicochi rejecting this Tainaka boy if he's that good?_

"Why do you even have to find someone when I'm already begging you to let me be part of your band?" A smiling Ritsu rammed in. All of them gape at the unwanted guest. Tsumugi giggled. Rin gave him a big smile. Nozomi is clueless on who is the guy standing beside the door. Mio's flush went wider.

Well, Nico.. Nico got pissed off as usual "You're here again, Tainaka?! Are you deaf or what?! I already said a thousand times that I reject your proposal!" He hissed. Nozomi's eyes bored into the brunet's stature. _So this is the famous Tainaka Ritsu._

"Mou, Nico-chan. Don't be mean. Give me a chance." The brunet winked at him.

Nico's eyes twitched in irritation, Tsumugi giggled again. "You really piss me off"

Nico's comment made the brunet chuckle "Haha, Eri also tells me that lot of times. You and Eriha have a short fuse" he joked.

Nozomi froze on the mention of Eriha's name. Her breaths quickened, she pressed a hand on her chest. Why? Why after a very long time, that boy still has so much effect on her. Is this why she's anxious? Why she does not want to come back to Japan in the first place?

 ** _To be continued ~_**


	3. Chapter 3

TheNightstriker, she's the tawny haired young man(it's a gender bent series) haha sorry if it's short but I think this chapter will make you happy. Oh and all the K-on cast will be in this story. :D

* * *

Chapter III

* * *

"I'm glad that Eri-chan has a friend like you." The blue haired young man's head turn to where that soft voice belongs. Not breaking his feet movements, his eyes bored to the girl's amber ones. The smile that she's carrying made the corner of his mouth curved up. He squeezes her hand softly and looks strait to where they are heading. Suddenly his mouth that was earlier formed a smile is now forming a line. His vision fell to the floor they are tracking for quite awhile now. "He and I are the same, that's why I could understand where he is coming from. Why he is like that." He said.

Hearing him say that made her smile fade away. She glanced at him, her amber eyes tight and worried, "Umi-chan…"

He glanced back at her and gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm already over that, don't worry about me."

"I always do, because I love you."

Umi stopped their track, he held both her fragile hand, he rubbed them gently looking at them and then at her worried face, "That's the reason why you don't need to worry anymore." Her heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of her. He is showing her a smile, not a huge smile but a tranquil one and his eyes almost piercing the deepest part of her soul. "I love you too, Kotori. More than anything. You are the one who made me realize what it meant to live." Kotori's face reddened, "Umi-chan.." she hugged him tightly. Umi caressed her head, "I want to help him. I want him to break the wall he built and want him to be truly happy."

"Let's do that, let's help Eri-chan." She mumbled while her head rested in his chest.

Umi nod his head, "Let's go before our class starts" he said then the two continued their track on the empty hallway.

* * *

"Nozomi! Nozomi!" The purple haired breaths slowed down realizing who is calling her, she collected herself and remained calm, "I'm sorry I just remembered something." She said and forced a smile for the black haired young man.

"I got worried because it's as if like you can't breathe." Two pair of crimson eyes beamed at her.

"I just got tired I guess.. You know from the transfer and stuff." Nozomi reasoned. The black haired young man pulled her hand and guided her to a chair. "Then sit there, take some rest before you go to the faculty office. You still have.." He checked his wrist watch, "half an hour before 1st period starts" the black haired smiled at her before he returned to the crowed at his back. Nozomi saw a brunet stealing a glance at her. Nozomi's head cocked, her brow furrowed.

"Leave now, Tainaka before I drag you out myself." The black haired said to the brunet. Nozomi saw her bestfriend waving his hand forward signaling the brunet to go out. The brunet just pouted but did not move an inch. "You are so mean, Nico-chan! Let me try out even for a week." The brunet begs to Nico. A giggle escaped from Nozomi's mouth. _He's persistent._

An orange haired intervened, "Let him try out, Nico-chan. Rikun is really good and kind" he blurted out. "That's right, that's right!" The brunet exclaimed.

"And, and he will bring ramen every day! Nya!"

"Yeah, yeah!.. Wait, what?" The brunet gawked at the smiling orange haired boy. He is smiling childishly. Nico on the other hand let out a sigh and placed his hand on his face, "If ramen is all you want then ask Mugi for that, Rin." The blonde girl on their side just giggled at them. Nozomi just kept watching their silly banter silently, a smile kept on creeping on her face. _This is fun._ She becomes aware of the raven haired girl next to the blonde. She noticed that the girl's face looks like a tomato and kept on stealing a glance at the brunet. Nozomi cocked her head once more, "Hmm?"

Nico is still pissed at Ritsu for not wanting to leave the club room, the brunet is chatting with Rin about an upcoming club fest. It's a festival where students advertise their club to the public eye. They show off their talents. The school invites big names in the industry like CEOs, Record dealers, Sport journalists, etc. This is an occasion that gives the students a chance to be known.

Nozomi is silently listening at their small chat while sipping a cup of coffee that the blonde handed to her. One of their talks is about the song they will perform in the said club fest. The two mentioned something about rivalry between HTT and UTX. "Does Kayo-chin enjoys being with UTX?" Rin blurted after Ritsu said he doesn't have a clue on what UTX are planning.

"I guess so, she's pretty happy as far as I can see." Ritsu answered casually.

Rin's mouth curved into a smile, "that's good to hear, nya." Nozomi rested her chin on the palm of her right arm that its elbow is laying on a desk in front of her. Her eyes got fixated to where the two guys are at the mention of another name that she does not even know. Her mouth also curved into a smile seeing Rin's happy expression. Her gazed turned to where the other three are, she found Nico and Mio arranging some papers then she found Tsumugi cleaning some tea cups. Suddenly a phone rang. it's coming from where Rin and Ritsu are. She watched as Ritsu pull out a phone in his pocket, the brunet eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together as he stared at his phone's screen. Then his phone reached his ear, "What do you want now, Eriha?" he asked with a coarse tone. Nozomi's body trembles in fear instantly, not because of Ritsu's rudeness but because of once again hearing that name.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Ritsu then tug his phone back in his pocket. He apologizes to everyone before leaving the club room.

"That guy is worst out of them all, his friends doesn't even like talking to him." Nico said while still arranging some papers. His eyes are fixated on the papers in front of him, his mouth kept in a line. The club room fell silent, no one uttered a word. Nozomi wanted to ask what Nico meant but shrug the thought because for her right now there is more important things to do, she swiftly stood up, "I'll be going now too, see you later." She said and went out.

"Oi, Nozomi!" Nico tried to halt her sudden action but Nozomi already went outside the club room. "What's with her? Not even waiting for me to finish, I could have taken her to the faculty office. She still has plenty of time. Geez.." Nico frowned.

Tsumugi giggled, "She doesn't want to bother you I guess."

"Nozomi-chan looks like a very understanding person, nya!" Rin added.

"Nozomi never been a bother to me.. geez…"

"Does she know where the faculty office located?" The raven haired girl abruptly asked.

Nico gasped, "Crap!"

Nozomi secretly followed Ritsu, at first she hesitated thinking it is a bad idea but her feet did not stop tailing the brunet. Of course she wanted to know, wanted to confirm who this Eriha is. Her heart pounds on every step she took, the hallway is almost empty because of first period but she did not even notice the absence of students, all her eyes could see is the back of the brunet and all her mind could think of is the spitting image of that boy. She could never forget those blond locks he had, his two pair of azure orbs that pierces her heart and his smile. Yes.. That smile, the smile that made her heart falters.

Ritsu then stopped in front of a particular classroom. Nozomi looked up to check, _2 – A_ written on the plank _._ She gulped waiting on what will happen, hiding in a corner so she wouldn't be seen. Her hands quiver in tense. The pounding in her heart goes faster and faster every minute, her eyes are fixated on one direction, the door in front of Ritsu. Why does it bother her anyway? It's been so long, she moved on. Does she? Does she really? It's eating her thoughts.

The pounding in her heart seize as a dark violet haired young man descends from the door that got her eyes busy. _E-chan_ is what the brunet called him. He had beautiful emerald eyes. She felt relief, all the anxiety she was carrying awhile back got released in an instant. _It's not him_ , a corner of her mouth lifted, she took a step back but did not realize she accidentally bumped at something or someone?

* * *

"What are you doing here, Rikun?" The dark violet haired young man asked the brunet. His eyes squinting studying the brunet in front of him. Ritsu scratched the back of his head and faked a smile, "I'm looking for Eri, he said to meet here."

"The president is still not here. By the way, do you even eat, Rikun? You look skinny." The violet haired asked still studying the brunet. "Darling is right, poor Maki. I bet she can feel your bones when she hugs you." A brown curly haired female butt in, she quickly clings herself to the violet haired young man. She gave Ritsu a teasing grin.

"Ugh! Don't make fun of my manly body, Anju!" Ritsu groaned.

"Wahh?!, Erena! Rikun is scary!" She hid behind the back of the violet haired, her tongue stuck out while looking at Ritsu. Ritsu greeted his teeth and about to smack Anju's forehead, "How's your 'Join HTT' mission?" The young man between them interjected. "Are you successful?" he asked giving Ritsu a smirk. Ritsu's face sullen and his body weaken, he let out a long sigh, "Still pitch black." He replied with a weak tone. The girl at Erena's back giggled, "Just join UTX. Stubborn, Rikun." She said.

Anju earned a sharp gaze from the brunet making the brown curly haired jump in fear, "You know why I can't. So don't ask pip-squeak." He said to her. Anju's face contorted, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING PIP-SQUEAK?!" She yelled. "Wow, my ears aches." Ritsu said while rubbing his earlobes. It made Anju's brow knitted, a vein popped out on her neck. The violet haired at their side rolled his eyes. He then patted his girlfriend's head, "That's enough, Anju. You too, Rikun." He said.

Anju's purple eyes bored to Erena's beautiful emerald orbs, she clings to the violet haired once more after singing his name, "Erena ~"

"Tsk." Is all Ritsu's comment, he kept on glaring at the two lovey-dovey couple. He let out another sigh and peeked at the back of the two couple, "Maki's not here yet?"

"She stayed at the music room saying she will not attend 1st period because she'll gonna finish her compositions for the upcoming Regional tournament." Anju answered.

"I see, I'll just drop by her after 1st period. See yah ~" He said then walk away from the two heading to his class.

"Oi! What about the president?" Erena shouted.

Ritsu looked back but did not stop walking, "Just gonna text him." He waved his phone at his friend then turned back his gaze to his primary path.

"Isn't that, Rikun?"

The couple turned their gaze at the opposite side where Ritsu is heading. They found a navy haired young man, wearing an inquisitive look on his face. "He's asking for the president." Erena answered the familiar man in front of him. "Good morning, Umi-chan. You're almost late." Anju greeted cheerfully.

Umi gave her a gentle smile, "Good morning, Anju. I dropped Kotori at her classroom and had a chat with Principal Minami on the way." Then he looked at Erena's, "I see… That's good they're fixing things."

"Fixing things?" Erena's brow rose.

"Let's go inside, the teacher's already here." Umi said when he saw their teacher closing in on them. The couple just followed and went back to their seats.

* * *

"Hey, Nicochi! Wait! I said wait!"

"I won't wait"

"*sigh* I said I'm sorry."

Nico found Nozomi fidgeting in a corner, when he tried to approach her Nozomi stepped back and she accidentally bumped to Nico. Nozomi turned to look at who she bumped into and found a furious Nico glaring at her. He was really angry at her for suddenly leaving. Now finding her at the 4th floor _lost_ as he thought. He grabbed her hand and drags her down the stairs to the faculty. "What are you even doing in the 4th floor? The faculty is on the 2nd." Nico barked, not looking at her but only looking to where he is heading. "Good thing that you only wonder in this building, what if I did not found you here? Heck! This frigging school have 10 buildings.." He continued his sermon. Nozomi just rolled her eyes.

The two finally reached the faculty office, Nico let go of Nozomi's hand and took a peek inside while Nozomi stood still at his back. Her attention got distracted by the swaying Sakura trees. _Sugoi,_ she steps closer to the windows to see them more clearly that's when someone bumped at her right side. She steps back to her left from the recoil. Her vision is toward the floor and she saw some scattered papers. "I'm sorry... I'm not paying attention to where I walk." She heard someone say. As she finally got a hold of herself and start to look up, she saw this tawny haired young man kept on bowing his head up and down and saying sorry to her. Nozomi quickly waved her hand and told the man that it's okay and it's not entirely his fault. She got mesmerized by the view outside, she explained. Nozomi then smiled at the young man, the young man's face turned crimson and avoided eye contact with her. Nozomi found it cute and helped him gather the papers that he dropped.

"I just took a split second away from you and now you're having a mess with this Kousaka boy?" The two that are squatting down picking up papers looked up to find a black haired that's glaring at them. "Nico-senpai, Good morning." The tawny young man greeted, giving the black haired a childlike smile. Nico raised an eyebrow at the tawny lad's greeting, "Who said you can call me by my first name, Kousaka?" he asked with a harsh voice. The tawny lad released a chuckle, "You're really friendly, Nico-senpai." He said before standing up. A muscle in Nico's jaw twitched but before he could say something, Nozomi burst out laughing, the two boys looked straight at her. "He is, right?" she said. Nozomi stood straight and fixed herself, "I'm Toujou Nozomi, what's your name?" she held out her hand to the tawny young lad, also giving him a smile. The tawny young man's face reddened again, he took Nozomi's hand, _soft,_ "Ko— Kousaka." He stammered, "Kousaka Honoka, A first year." Nozomi giggled, "Nice meeting you, Kousaka-kun." She said. "Likewise, Toujou-senpai." Honoka gave Nozomi a wide smile.

"Are you done with formalities?" said the now irritated Nico at their side glaring at the two's sudden closeness. Nozomi handed the papers she picked up to Honoka. He thanked her again for the help. "Since it's done you can run along now, Kousaka. That shitty president might get angry at you if you're not around." Nico blurted.

Honoka let out a chuckle again from Nico's choice of words, "Seitokaichou just went to his class. I'm taking these to Haruto-sensei then to my class." He said then bid his farewell to the two before he finally left. Nozomi swiftly closed in to Nico's face, giving Nico a hard look, "Why are you being so mean to these kids, Nicochi?" Nico turned away from her gaze, "Wha— What are you talking about?"

"Tainaka and now this Kousaka? They look kind but you are being mean to them." She raised an eyebrow at him. Nico kept on avoiding Nozomi's stares. "Toujou-san?" Save by the bell for Nico, the teacher who is supposed to take care of Nozomi's introduction finally came out of the faculty room. The teacher explained to Nozomi some rules then asked her to come with her. Nozomi nodded politely, Nozomi gave Nico a sharp look before finally leaving with the teacher. Nico faked a smile and waved at his best friend.

* * *

"Why isn't he answering his phone? … I should have lunch with her first then."

* * *

After 1st period ended, Ritsu immediately heads to the music room where a particular red haired is practicing. The Music room is next to the building he was in, he took the stairs heading to the second floor and took the bridge that connects the building he was in to the building where the music rooms are located. That specific building has rooms that are sound proof. All the practice rooms for music purposes and music classes are there except for clubs. The clubs are scattered around the 10 buildings, mostly they are located on each buildings' 1st floor.

"Knock knock" Ritsu playfully mumbled as he entered the particular room he was heading for. A red haired sitting in a piano chair reading some music notes in her hands turned her gaze at the brunet. "Ritsu" she uttered with a blank expression. Ritsu smiled at her then approached the red haired. He rested his arm on the black piano "let's have lunch?" he asked. She nodded and closed the piano cover. Before she got up she asked Ritsu if Yazawa Nico finally let him join HTT.

"Wow! Maki-chan is concerned about me?" Ritsu grinned mischievously. A flush crept up her face, "Baka!" she almost shouted, the red haired got up and left Ritsu, Ritsu burst out laughing and eventually followed his fiancée. Even though they don't have feelings for each other, they do care because they are childhood friends. Both decided that they will not break the engagement unless one of them found someone that they cherish.

"Maki-chan, if you keep being cold and unfriendly. How can you find your prince?" Ritsu teased.

"What about you? You have so many friends yet you haven't found that special girl." Maki asked with her unwavering cold expression.

"I- I'm picky!"

Maki raised a brow and grinned at him, "Ohhh? That's a new excuse."

"Ack?! I- I'll find her, you just wait!" Ritsu pouted. Ritsu did not notice that there is someone in front of him, the next thing they knew is hearing someone screaming "Kyaaah!" in the hallway. "I'm really sorry, Akiyama-san. Are you alright?" The girl then looked up. She found a concerned Ritsu looking down at her and a red head unconcerned standing beside him. Ritsu helped the raven haired to stand up to her feet.

"Ta- Tainaka-kun, A- Arigatou" Ritsu's heart skipped a beat, _Moe,_ his gaze got fixated at the girl's shy action. The girl's face in front of him is dyed in pink but because she ducked her head, her hair covered her eyes showing only her flushed cheeks. Ritsu found it cute. "Nah, it's nothing. It's my fault anyway." Ritsu smiled at her while scratching the back of his head, a flush starts to crept on his cheeks. The two just stood there silently, Ritsu looking at her and her looking at Ritsu's shoes.

Maki made a coughing noise to break the silence, "Let's go, Ritsu before we missed lunch hour." Maki promptly walked away from the scene. Ritsu did not want to leave but he had to. He quickly said goodbye to Mio and followed Maki.

"Hey, wait! Wait, Maki. Slow down." Ritsu huffed, Maki did not do what he said until they reached the cafeteria, that's the only time Maki stopped her track. "Mou, what's got into you?" Ritsu said while catching his breath. Maki's brow furrowed, her mouth set in a hard line, "Don't get too close with that girl again." Is all Maki said before she steps inside the cafeteria. Ritsu cocked his head and raised a brow, "Huh? I don't get it."

* * *

Nozomi's 1st period classes were finally over and decided to head back to the HTT club room to invite Nico for lunch. When she got there though, she found that the room is empty. Nozomi searched for her phone in her pocket but then she realized that she left it on her bag. So she immediately exited the club room to go to her classroom where she left her bag. When Nozomi opened the door to go out of the room, the color drained out of her face.

A handsome blond with azure eyes is standing still at the entrance of the club room. His eyes bored at her emerald ones, she knew that he is studying her, her now trembling body. His expression is cold as ice, without batting his eye lashes, without breaking the line in his mouth. He did not utter a single word. After studying her for quite awhile he turned his gaze at her back, turning from side to side as if like searching for someone. His gaze turn back to Nozomi's frozen figure. Terror overtook her face.

The blond's forehead furrowed, he leaned closer to her. Nozomi jerked back noticing the blond's face closeness to her's. The blond smirked at her, "I thought you froze to death." Nozomi quickly covered her mouth with her hand, her whole face turned crimson. He starts to open his mouth to say another word but got interrupted when his phone suddenly vibrated on his pocket. He pulled it out and Nozomi saw him reading something on it. He closed it and tucked it back in his pocket. He gazed at the purple head once more with his cold stares before turning away and heading out.

She gazed at his back confused on what just happened. "He did not recognize me?" And it all sank in, Nozomi covered her eyes with a hand as tears starts to ran down her cheeks, "Ah.. Yeah... It's not the ugly Nozomi he knew, it's not the ugly Nozomi he felt sorry for. Who would remember someone like her… Right, Erichi?"

* * *

Ritsu headed to the student council office as per what he and Eriha agreed upon. "So what is it that you want?" he asked as he entered the room. There he found a blond sitting in his usual chair and a tawny haired arranging some files. Ritsu jammed his hands in his front pockets, he looked away from the blond, his eyes wonder in the direction of the shelf beside the other door of the room. Clearly he does not want to make eye contact. He is still pissed at him for what happened that early morning. Now he wanted to talk, for what? "Just go on with it so I could leave early, Maki is waiting for me at the lobby." He said to the blond.

"I want some relationship advice." Ritsu almost cough hearing the blond say that. He cocked his head and raises a brow, "What are you talking about?" he asked now looking straight at the blond. The tawny young man beside the blond just kept on arranging the files in the table. The blond then put down his pen and closed the notebook in front of him. He did not break his blank expression as he looked at the brunet, "I need your help."

Ritsu released his hands from his pocket and grab a sit. He sat across from the blond. His shoulder rested at the back of the chair where the back of the chair is in front of him then rested his chin at his shoulder. "Wow, the president needs my help." He grinned.

The blond lowered his head, "I'm sorry for earlier." He said. However, Ritsu did not want his apology. Ritsu wanted to understand why he is like that because he was his friend. He let out a sigh of defeat, "Okay I'll help you. What's this about anyway?" The blond raises up his head and a smile crept up his lips. Ritsu almost chuckled but he felt relief, _like giving a candy to a baby._

"I'm meeting someone tonight, I need to impress her."

"Impress? Aren't you the one who have more experience when it comes to girls?" Ritsu said giving Eri a confused look.

The blond hung his head again and fondled with his fingers, "They are the ones who confess to me, this one is different, I'm the one who needs to show her that I like her."

Ritsu slammed his hands on the table, "SERIOUSLY?! YOU HAVE SOMEONE YOU LIKE?!" Ritsu almost shouted. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. The tawny lad chuckled at their conversation.

The blond's brows snapped together, "It's an arrange marriage." He said. "ah.. ohhh.." Ritsu slack back at his chair again. The excitement he was having a moment ago swiftly disappear. He knew that Eriha never fell in loved before or even liked a girl before, yes he is dating different girls but he never liked anyone of them in a romantic way. Actually Ritsu wanted him to fall in love, maybe he thought that he will change a bit, he will be more true to himself. Umi once told Ritsu that the Eriha they are seeing right now is not the real Eriha, Ritsu is not smart but he understood what Umi said. Ritsu wanted to meet the real Eriha, he knew someone like him, his fiancé. Maki also hides the real her, he wanted Maki to fall in love so she will destroy the wall she built. When they were kids Maki was a lively person only when her dad left them for someone else that Maki changed. Ritsu thought that something similar happened to Eriha, the reason why sometimes he understands where he is coming from. It's just that, Maki is open to Ritsu and Eriha is not. He gets annoyed when he always kept to himself it's as if Eriha does not consider them as his friends. That's why he was happy, when Eriha needs his help. Among the five of them, Ritsu is the one who values their friendship most.

"What do you think Vice-Pres?" Ritsu turned his gaze to the tawny young man beside Eriha. The tawny young man's eyes went wide, "Eh? Why me?" He rubbed his forehead, "I don't know anything about romantic relationships, Ritsu-senpai. Hehe" Ritsu stood up from his seat, "I thought you and that scary girl are dating." He said eyeing the tawny haired. The tawny haired placed his hand in his mouth, he chuckled, "We're not. It's just an arrange marriage too but I told my father that I don't like the idea of marrying someone you don't even know. He let me decide on my own."

"You're lucky, Honoka." The blond on his side abruptly said.

"Ehh?"

"Eri is right, if I am the one who told my father the things you said, he will probably disown me." Ritsu said looking down the floor, with a mirthless laugh. Honoka threaded a hand through his hair, "But it's not that I don't want to make my father proud, I know he also wanted the best for me like you guys. Like your family wanted the best for you. That's why I went to this school. I know it's a reckless decision but I think it's the one that I could work with." The corners of his mouth turned up, "To make him proud while I'm still me."

"Honoka.." Eriha gaped at him.

Ritsu gave a half-smile, "No wonder she assigned you the Vice-Pres even if you're just a 1st year." He said. Honoka's cheeks turned red. Ritsu slammed his hands on the table once more, "Okay! Let's help Eri catch his prey!" he exclaimed having a wide grin in his face. Honoka chuckled while Eriha smacked his forehead and let out a long sigh. "Maybe I asked the wrong person.." The blond haired mumbled.

* * *

Maki is waiting for Ritsu at the lobby, her mother invited Ritsu to have dinner with them. She thinks of Ritsu as her own son even though the two are still not married. To kill time, Maki just played with her phone.

"Ugh.. I need to wait here with the spoiled brat." Maki's gaze went to the person who spoke. Her jaw clenched as her mind starts to recognize who the person across her was. Her forehead creased but instead of saying anything she just avoided his peering crimson eyes.

"Hmp! What now? Acting all goody goody?" Again she did not retorted, she promised Ritsu to avoid having an argument with this particular young man in front of her. Ritsu always caught them bickering at one another whenever they cross path. Ritsu told her that it's becoming unhealthy for her. She continued playing with her cell phone. She did not realize that the man across her is now standing besides her peeking at her phone. "Rhythm game?" she pulled away as she realized that he's inches away from her. She tensed her shoulder, her face flushed, "Wha— What are you doing?!"

The man that is now a feet away from her rubbed the back of his neck and turned his head away from her, "I'm sorry, I just got curious on what keeps you bottled up." His cheeks are showing a bit of pink.

"It does not concern you so please stay away." She demanded.

"As you say, Princess." The young man distanced himself from the red haired.

"Maki-chan, sorry I'm late. I helped Eri on some things. Oh, you're here too Nico-chan?" The brunet who suddenly rammed in on the scene said. "Let's go, Ritsu." Maki grab the brunet's shoulder and drag him exiting the lobby area.

"Hmm? Isn't that the Tainaka boy?" a purple haired butt in.

"You're late, let's go."

"What's with your temper? You're always angry when that kid is around."

"Nothing.. let's just go, you have a date with your father, right?"

The purple haired nodded in agreement, "Let's go." The two exited the lobby area.

 ** _To be continued ~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for the review Calche-san. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. TheNightstriker-san, the more the merrier, I'll be adding Aquars characters on the upcoming chapters.

Chapter IV

* * *

Eriha got to his apartment at exactly 6:30 PM, he did not waste time and run through his cabinet to look for something decent. Earlier that morning he received a call from his grandmother, she told him that he will be meeting one of his father's friends back in college. When they were in college the two agreed that they will marry their first born. The Ayases always fulfill their promises, he noted to himself. Even if that agreement had been years and even if one involved party is already gone as long as they remember then it will be fulfilled. That is his grandmother's way of life. The Ayases always fulfill their promise. The Ayases always pay their debts. When he became part of the family, those are the ones he valued most. It's been 4 years since he step foot on their ground, since he took that name. He never knew that THAT name will bear so much power in his life. He never once complained though, he is rather grateful. They were so kind to him, he had nothing back then but they gave him something.

A Name and A Life… He was grateful.

 _Toujou Nozomi_ , rang on his head. What does she look like? What's her personality? Few things that circling in his mind but whomever she may be it does not matter, as long as he can fulfill his duties then that is enough. That is enough to repay the family who took care of him. However, why does a particular purple haired bother him so? He cannot shake her image off his head. That girl with beautiful emerald eyes that bored to his azure ones. Why did she look so scared seeing him? Why did she act that way in front of someone she saw for the first time? For his part though, it's their first meeting or it's not? He is not thinking of her because he got mesmerized by her beauty, yes of course she is really beautiful and all but he's thinking of her because he was curious. Did she know him from his past? From his past that is so hazy to him now? A past that he wanted to forget yet could not totally throw away, because in that past there is one particular person that fills his heart. It's not true that he never fell in love. It's not true that his heart is empty. Not true at all.

After finding a decent suit to wear, he quickly heads to the bathroom, the warm water that tickled his bare skin made him relaxed. He remembered what Honoka said, to make his father proud while still being himself. He understood what he meant. In the back of his mind he thought, could he live like that? Maybe.. The problem is.. Who he supposed to be? Who he is really? How can he live being himself if he does not even know who he really wanted to be? What he really wanted in life? As far as he remembers he kept on living someone else life, the life his mother wanted and the life as an Ayase. Umi once told him that when you felt constant joy, when you feel that you can conquer the world then that is the time that you are you. That is where you are supposed to be. _There once a place like that but.. It's gone now._

"Eriha-sama, the car you requested is ready outside." A male voice resound from outside the bathroom he is in, Eriha shut off the water from coming out. He pulled a towel to dry his hair, "Hai, Arigatou, Iruki-san."

"I'll be outside if you need anything else." Eriha heard his front door apartment shut, his eyes got fixated at the mirror in front of him, "A spitting image of that man." His brow drew together, his mouth set in a hard line. "It's your entire fault…" He slammed his hand on the mirror. A moment later he went out of the bathroom. He suits up and studied himself in the mirror. He is wearing a black suit that fitted his otter-mode body perfectly. Inside he is wearing a white shirt with grey stripes running down and a plain black necktie covered by a black vest. In his upper suit or the jacket it is decorated by a purple handkerchief tucked neatly in the left side pocket. His trouser is just plain black but it fits his legs gorgeously partnered with black leather shoes. One side of his hair is pulled back. Any girl would see him that moment will get mesmerized. He just hoped that the girl he is supposed to woo also get mesmerized.

Eri exited his luxurious apartment and went straight to the apartment garage. There he found a man in his 30 or so standing beside the car he requested. It's a black Jaguar F-type R AWD. "Is my sister home yet?" He asked the familiar velvet haired man, giving him an inquisitive look. "Hai, Eriha-sama. Haruto just reported that they arrived at the Ayase mansion. Here's the key of your car." He handed them to Eri.

"Arigatou, Iruki-san." Eri then clicked a button in the key that the velvet head gave him, it made the doors of the car unlocked.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" The velvet haired asked, he wears an unwavering poker-faced. Eri never saw him with different expression before, he never even smiles. He sounds worried but it doesn't show in his face.

"Iie, I'll just message you if something happened."

"Hai, Eriha-sama."

Eriha then entered his car and start to drive out from the garage to the venue of their meeting place. It took him 20 minutes to arrive at the lavish restaurant. In that 20 minutes he thought about the tips Ritsu gave him. Act as a gentleman; he always does anyway so no problem with that. Act that you care, "like compliment her clothes or her appearance" his brunet friend said. _And especially you need to smile once in awhile._ The thought made him gulp, he can easily smile in front of people he know but had a hard time with people he just met. When did he start having a hard time smiling, back then he was full of laughter. He gets out of his car and gave the valet his car keys.

He then started to walk the prolific entrance hallway of the restaurant, at the end of the hallway he found two individual talking at each other, a man in a grey suit and a girl in a knee length white strapless. The man in a grey suit have short grey hair and emerald eyes, he is standing facing him. While the girl in a white dress has purple hair standing in front of the man in grey suit her back is facing Eriha.

"I'm sure you will like him, he's like papa." Eriha heard him say, the grey head smiled at the girl in front of him, while the girl let out a chuckle, "Then he must be very handsome." She replied.

"Hiroki-sama" The blond called with a respectful voice. Once the grey head took notice of him, Eriha bowed his head. "Ayase-kun" the grey head took a step closer to the blond young man passing by the girl in front of him. "It's good to see you well, Ayase-kun."

"Likewise, Hiroki-sama. You should be calling me Eriha by now." Eri said giving the man in front of him a polite smile.

"Haha, you're right. And you should be calling me Hiroki without honorifics." The grey head said while laughing lightly. The grey head's brow rose up and quickly turn his head on his left side, "Nozomi, I want you to meet Ayase Eriha the heir of the Ayase Conglomerate." Eri almost forgot about the girl, he was preoccupied by the nostalgic meeting between him and one of his father's friends. He met Hiroki a few times now in some of the business meetings his grandmother's held. He was fond of him, unlike the others Hiroki is really playful and sometimes teases their co-business partners. It always makes him comfortable when Hiroki is around. "Nozomi?" He called her again since she did not turn to look at first. Eri's brow slightly rose. However, at the 2nd time the girl turn her way to face them. Eri then got the chance to study her more clearly. She is wearing a knee length white strapless with black ribbon sash. Her slender neck is decorated with a black ribbon choker, while her purple hair is braided in one side elegantly. He was in awe at the sight in front him, it's not the first time he saw her but this is the first time he recognize how dazzling she is. The dress she's wearing is a perfect fit to her hourglass body partnered with a black lace heels.

The only thing that bothered him is how she kept avoiding eye contact with the blond. "Nice to meet you again, Toujou-san." Eri said smiling at the beautiful purple head as what Ritsu-sensei taught him. His brow creased lightly for the purple head is not even looking at him.

"Again?" The grey head interrupt. Eriha's attention went to the curious man. "We met at the school earlier," Then his eyes went back to the purple head whose head kept ducked. He also noticed that the girl kept on fidgeting her finger. "I'm sorry if I made a wrong impression." He apologized. That's when the purple head finally lifted her chin to look at him, she shook her head and held up her hands to wave them lightly towards each other, "It's my fault I acted weird." She said hiding her face behind her hands.

"No, actually I find it rather amusing." Now Nozomi saw the smile she missed earlier. A flush crept up her face. Eriha then realize that they are standing at the entrance for quite awhile now, "I'm sorry let's get inside." He lifted a hand to guide them. The two followed him. When they entered the restaurant Eri left them briefly to ask the receptionist on where is the table he reserved for the night.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart? You look pale."

"I'm fine, Papa. Don't worry about me."

Eri closed in to them, "Hiroki-san, it's this way." He said to the two. Nozomi start to avoid looking at him once more. Eri's mouth snapped shut at her reaction towards him, he turn his gaze away. _This is much harder than I thought._ 'Compliment her clothes or her appearance' He quickly fixed his mood and smiled at the purple haired, "By the way, Toujou-san. You really look beautiful with that dress… iie.. You look exquisite." He said maintaining eye contact. The older man smiled at the compliment the blond said to his daughter. His daughter though replied with a weak 'Thank you' then broke the eye contact between her and the blond. A muscle in Eriha's jaw tightened. When they reached their table, Eri muster to fake a smile and pulled a chair for the purple haired.

But the purple haired ignored him and pulled one for her. Eriha formed a fist at his back. In his entire life this is the first time he was humiliated so much. He cursed her at the back of his head. Still he needs to maintain his good image plus he thought of the grey head. He's been so good to him he does not want to act disrespectful.

Hiroki let out a chuckle. Eriha's attention went to the grey head. "I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior, you can say she's kinda hard to please." He joked.

"Papa!" The purple head's cheeks turned a bit red. Eriha's eyes went round, he placed a hand to cover his mouth but the sound of his chuckle escaped. The purple head shot daggers at him. He turned his gaze away from her and faked a laugh, "Le- Let's order something to eat."

The waiter starts to serve them food. "Are you also going to stay here in Japan, Hiroki-san?" Eriha starts the conversation. He's asking because he knew that the man is running a company in America. He wanted to spend some time with him. He's like a sensei to him when it comes to business related stuff. "I'm staying for a week. I'll be working on some proposals with your grandmother so expect me at her place these coming days." He replied smiling at the blond. Eri's eyes gleamed, "I'm looking forward to that." His attention then went to the purple head who kept on glaring at the plate in front of her. "Is there something wrong with your food, Toujou-san?" Eri quickly asked. "Nothing, it's just that… There's more vegetable here than the actual meat." She mutters not looking at the blond. "Haha, Nozomi loves eating meat." Her father commented. Eri's mouth opens a bit, "Is that so. I'll order something that's more to your liking" He turned his head to look for a waiter. Nozomi tried to get his attention by waving her hand at him, "Thi- This is fine, Erichi." She stammered.

"Erichi?" Eri tilted his head. The purple haired lowered her head and looked away but the flush on her cheeks is visible. "It means she likes you, Eriha-kun." Her father again commented but now with a big smile on his face. "N— NO! That's not it!" She shook her head crossing her arms. The way she is so opposed on what her father said made Eri thinks that she really does not like the blond. However, Eri is determined to pursue her no matter what. Eri pumped a fist, "I will make sure you come to like me, Toujou-san. You won't regret and also from now on keep calling me Erichi as you please." He uttered looking straight to her emerald eyes. "ohh, I like your determination, Eriha-kun." The grey head grinned. Nozomi on the other hand did not say a word, her eyes went wide and her whole face turned to crimson.

"Oh I remember, if you are only staying for a week then by next Saturday Toujou-san will start living with me?" Eri asked the grey head.

"Yes, I already informed her personal maid on that matter." He answered, the grey head scratched his head, "You should be calling her on her first name. If you keep calling her Toujou it's as if you are talking to me."

"Ahh, Gomen… Well, Then, Nozomi?" His gaze turned to her, he found a lifeless purple head hanging her head forward.

"Sweetheart?" her father got worried about her but then realizes why, "I guess she's still not mentally prepared. I already told her about it though I thought she already accepted it awhile back maybe seeing her betrothed for the first time makes a different." He explained.

"If Nozomi is bothered then I think we should not push forward with the plan." Eriha calmly suggested. Nozomi jerked and took a peek at the two men conversing.

"iie, I'm not comfortable leaving Nozomi with only her maid. The only reason why I agreed to let her live in Japan is because I know that you are there to watch over her. She's my only child."

Eriha bowed down his head and think it through, breaking the engagement is not an option but pushing her to live with him is as bad. It's as if like he is already running her life and he does not want that. He admitted that he may not find to love her but at least he wanted to be someone that makes her happy just like how the family he has now shows him.

"I'll live with him as planned so don't worry about it, Papa." She throws in.

"Are you sure it's okay?" her father asked in concern.

She nodded wearing a serious demeanor. She turned her gaze at the blonde, Eri jerk back at her sudden action, "Please take care of me, Erich—… Eriha-kun" She bobbed her head. It took Eri a minute or two before he said, "Rest assured, Nozomi." He then nods in reply.

"I knew it will turn out well." The grey head said in delight. The two looked at him and looked back at each other, Eri then noticed how intense the purple head looks at him. It's as if like she is studying him.. No.. More like she is confused. The blond brushed the thought off, "Let's enjoy our meal." He said.

* * *

A click was heard when a certain someone closed the door, "A picture will not hurt you know." The purple head put her arms on her hips. She squint her eyes at the grey head man in front of her. "Geezzzz, Papa." She turned her head away with a pout. "But you are the one who said that not knowing is better, you told me that your card says you two should meet in surprise… And.. I think your cards were right. It went pretty well." He said in defense while removing his coat and hanged it at the nearby coat rack. "He even invited you to a date in your first meeting. Aren't you excited? You agreed willingly." He grinned.

Her cheeks went pink, "He told me that we'll gonna visit a shrine..."

"He's good ehhhh, hehe"

Nozomi raised a brow, "Papa, don't tell me you hinted him?"

The grey head gulped, "o- of course not.. Eriha-kun is a natural." He faked a smile.

Her eyes narrowed, "Yeah, right." Her thoughts then wonder about something that caused her to frown. "But it's really amazing right?" Her eyes travel to where the grey head is standing. She cocked her head and raised a brow. "Kaisei is a huge school but you two still met in your first day." He smiled at her genuinely, "It's pretty amazing."

"Papa…" Her eyes bored to his tender smile. She knew that they were not for her, she knew he was looking at a different person, she clearly knew he was looking at her mother in her image. He searched for them, he never stopped. She saw how devastated he was finding his dearly loved with her lifeless body. He often tells her stories how he and her mother met. Like they are bound with a red string of fate he says. _It's pretty amazing._

"You should rest now. it's been a long day." He gave her a smile before entering his room.

Nozomi also entered her own room and changed to her pajamas. Her room has a clear view of the city outside. Their apartment is on the 23rth floor. The view is enticing. She will say goodbye to it soon though. She wonders if his apartment has a view like hers too. She agreed because she does not want to get back to America after realizing how much she misses Japan, how much she misses her best friend. Then the frown came back, "Why doesn't he recognize me even after knowing my first name? He even forgot that I call him Erichi.." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and watched the view outside, an image of the 14 year-old blond appear on her vision, "But they are so alike and even have the same first name.. Same voice…" She pressed her palm on the glass window, "Who are you really, Ayase Eriha?"

Nozomi suddenly heard her phone rang, she picked it up on the table beside her bed. "A message from Nicochi." She said after checking the screen of her phone. She started to twiddle on it, "Hmmm.. I better sleep early then." She placed her phone back on the table and climbed on her bed.

On the next day Nozomi wake up from a knock, she rubbed her eyes and pushed the drowsiness away. After a few more minutes she climbed out of her bed. She went straight to the door where the knock came from. When she opened the door her eyes sparkled and her mouth curved into a wide smile. She quickly hugged the person in front of her.

"Kaaannnaa!"

"Good Morning, Nozomi-sama"

Nozomi break the hug and studied the older girl in front of her, she has a short black hair and wear glasses and a maid outfit. "I missed you, Kana."

"It's only been 2 days, Nozomi-sama." She said calmly without blinking an eye. "2 exhausting days.. I told you to call me Nozomi." She pouted.

"I will reject it for the thousand times." Nozomi puffed her cheeks even wider. The black haired shifted herself guiding the young lady to the dining room, "I already prepare breakfast." Nozomi clasped her hand behind her back then beam at the dining table, "YAKINIKU!" she clapped her hand.

"You really do love meat"

"I do!" the grin never left her face.

"You don't even get fat even though you eat too much meat." The black haired commented then her gaze went to the purple head's bust, "on second thought.."

"When I reached 15 my body slimmed down but I dunno why." She tilted her head and places a finger under her chin. The older girl studied her body, "I clearly know why."

"ehh?"

"Your father went to a business meeting and told me to tell you that enjoy your date today." She changed the topic. Nozomi creased her brow, "Business meeting on a weekend?"

The black haired find her way to the dining table and prepared a plate for the young lady, "Hiroki-sama is a busy person." all she says. Nozomi went back to her room and to her room's bathroom. "He is" Nozomi almost shouted for the black haired to hear. Nozomi washed her face and brushed her teeth before coming out from her room once more. Then she seated on the dining table and starts to take her breakfast. "Join me, Kana." She offered.

She gave a dismissive wave of her hand, "I already ate at the airport, Nozomi-sama." Nozomi rested her chin on her palm and looked at the black haired with narrow eyes. The older female let out a sigh and grabs a plate then pulled a chair. Nozomi's eyes closed then grinned.

After Nozomi finished her breakfast she immediately prepared for her date. She wore a navy skirt with a bow knot on the back. It's more like a jumper skirt then at top is a white blouse with a pink tie. She partnered it with a pink long sock up to her thigh and lace up bootie.

Kana entered her room and informed her that a guy is waiting for her outside the apartment. Nozomi's mouth curved up, "He's here." She immediately went out of her room and to the apartment door. When she opened the door a smile greeted her, "Ohayou" the guy standing at the door said. He wears a white shirt with a loose black vest and dark blue pants.

"Nicochi!" she cried out.

Nico bowed at the older girl beside Nozomi. "Let's go?" Nozomi asked. The short black haired young man gave her a nod. "Bye, Kana." She said to the maid.

"Take care, Nozomi-sama." The maid bowed at the two leaving.

Nico texted every member last night to meet up for a club meeting. The meeting will be held in a café near the school ground. Tsumugi and Mio got there first. They already occupied a table sitting next to each other. While waiting they talked about the costumes they will be going to wear for the club fest. Mio hesitantly said that they should avoid revealing clothes. Tsumugi on the other hand wants to wear one.

"Maybe we should ask Minami-san for help?" Tsumugi suggested.

"Nico will not approve, you know that" Mio said.

"You bet I won't" both girls turned to where the voice came from. They found two figures standing behind them, a short black haired and a purple twin-tailed. "Good morning." Nozomi greeted the two with a bubbly smile. The other two girls greeted her same.

"Who is this Minami-san?" Nozomi asked in curiosity. The two arrivals took a seat across the two girls. The blonde leaned in and smiled, "She's the principal's daughter." An 'ohh' formed on Nozomi's mouth then she turned to Nico giving him an inquisitive look. Nico turned his gaze away. Nozomi sighed followed by a smile.

"Why did you call for a meeting?" Mio suddenly asked raising a brow.

The black haired grinned and answered, "I finally have a song for the upcoming club fest."

"That's great!" Tsumugi exclaimed.

Nico then told them the song they will gonna do on the event. _Song for... by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D._ The practice will start in the coming Monday he said. The festival is a month away so they have a month to prepare.

"We don't have a drummer though? How can we perform this song without a drummer?" Mio cut in.

Nico smiled "That's another reason why I called for a meeting. We'll going to have an audition to find a good drummer."

"Or just accept Ritsu's application!" An orange haired slammed both hands on the table in front of the gang. Mio is the only one who got startled, she placed both her hands to cover her ears and shut her eyes. Nozomi sweat drop and rubbed her chin seeing how the orange haired action affect the raven haired girl. _Poor girl, she gets scared easily._

"What happened to you? Looks like you've been in a marathon." Nico queried giving the orange haired a curious look. He is literally sweating and catching his breath.

The young lad looked from left to right deciding where to sit, "I cooked something for kayo-chin and delivered it to her dorm before going here. I thought I was late" he explained.

"That is sweet, Rin-chan" Tsumugi complimented him. Rin scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, a flush crept on his face. Nozomi giggled at his reaction, _he's so cute._ She wondered why he is not taking a seat then realized that the orange lad is in an awkward position. Sitting with the two girls across them is kind of a bit embarrassing for him she thought and sitting beside her is more awkward because then Nozomi will be in between Nico and the orange young man.

Nozomi stood up and quickly sat beside the two girls. Tsumugi giggled hinting Nozomi that she also realized the trouble Rin is having. Rin then sat beside Nico.

A waiter then serve two dish for Tsumugi and Mio, the two girls ordered them before Nozomi and Nico arrived. "Enjoy your meal, ladies." The handsome waiter said giving the two a flirtatious wink before he left. Tsumugi giggled and Mio shyly turn her gaze away.

"Hmm.." Nozomi hummed.

"Is something the matter?" Nico noticed that something is bothering his best friend. Nozomi shook her head lightly, she creased her forehead, "It's just that. My father told me to enjoy my date today.. But he doesn't know I'm meeting you today. It makes me wonder why he said that."

"Maybe he found out."

Nozomi nod, "Yeah, I think so too." She smiled and brushed the thought off.

* * *

"DAMN THAT TOUJOU!" Eri cursed. He's been waiting for Nozomi at the entrance of Kanda shrine in Akihabara for 2 hours now. Looks like Nozomi Ojou-sama forgotten her date with the young heir.

 ** _To be continued ~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry if it took so long for me to update this story. Got addicted with Monogatari series hehe. I re-watched the whole thing. By the way the next update will take a month I guess, cause starting tomorrow I'll be busy with stuff. bear with me :'))

Chapter V

* * *

"Oh God! Why did I forget?!"

She kept on huffing and chasing her breath. Her purple twin tail jumps from up and down as her feet drags her body away from the crowded street. She finds the time to stop and look from left to right to make sure she's going the right way then looking at the Nav on her phone. It's almost 6 in the evening, what is she expecting anyway? He probably left. They plan to meet before lunch so he can treat her then tour her around. The meeting with HTT members took awhile then after they ate lunch her best friend tours her around the busy street of Tokyo. She received a message from her father regarding the date with a certain someone, the reason why she is running full speed to where they decided to meet. He offered her though, to pick her up on her apartment but she declined and agreed to meet at the meeting place they arranged.

Her tracks stopped as she looked up the stairs and saw the roof of the shrine buildings. The lights coming from the view at top made her mouth curved up as she panted from the long run. She starts to climb the stairs of Kanda Shrine and every time she gets closer the colors surrounding the area became so vivid. Her heavy breathing fades away as she ascends from the stairs. _Wow,_ her eyes sparkled as she beamed at the colorful lanterns of Kanda Myojin Shrine. It felt nostalgic to her. When she was young she often visit shrines with her mother. After they offer their greetings and all her mother buys her takoyaki. Tears escape her emerald eyes reminiscing the days spent with her. What would she give up to return those precious days? _Everything._ She wiped them away and as she looks to her left side she found the reason why she was there in the first place.

He was standing still, his head held up staring at the sky above but as if like looking at nowhere and deep in thoughts. As she studied him, she felt loneliness. The corners of his lips are slightly pulled down. The night sky glorified his beautiful azure eyes. They were so captivating yet felt so empty. The purple head's smile vanishes and replaced with worry. Yes, she doesn't know him but she cannot force herself not to care knowing he might really be the man she once loved. Even if that's not the case, she just cannot ignore. It's in her nature, to just simply care.

"Eriha-kun.." Her lips tremble. The blond young man in front of her turns his gaze toward her. His expression remained the same even after looking at her. "You're late" he said. She ducked her head and apologized. She was waiting for him to get angry and scold her so her burden will ease but no… he did not. "I'll take you home" the words came out from his mouth. The blond then started to walk toward the exit passing her by. Taken aback by his action the purple head immediately snap out of her unnecessary thoughts and yanked Eriha's dark double rider jacket. "Le— Let's eat something!" she almost shouted, her cheeks crept up a flush. "It's the least I can do.. Please." She said as her head ducked and still clinging at his vest.

Guilt.

He was so good to her yesterday and what did she repay him? Making Eriha wait on her for almost half a day, she did not mean to though still… she felt guilty. It's the least she could do.

"Takoyaki."

"Ehh?" She lifted her head to look at his back, a hint of blush still visible on her cheeks.

"Let's eat Takoyaki." He said now looking at her wearing a stoic expression on his face. The purple head's eyes bored to him while her mouth slightly open. She stared keenly at the blond for quite a bit before she nodded in agreement. Both of them then went to the nearest Takoyaki vendor not uttering any word, completely silent in a loud crowed. Most of the people they pass by particularly guys tend to steal glances at the purple head. The blond brow rose noticing the annoying stares. The purple head though was left with her own thoughts. Her head stuck staring at the ground watching as her feet drags her body. Her thoughts drifted to a very significant memory in her past. _They're not alike or is he fooling me?..._ She stole a glance at the blond. His beauty was illuminated by the vivid lights of the lantern. It was breathtaking. His blond locks shone magnificently. He has a perfect masculine face and the way he carry himself is so elegant. As expected of the Ayase heir. The people who are passing them were at awe at his beauty. She is not though, more like she was bothered. It felt like she was walking with a stranger. The young man beside her is different from the boy she once knew and he's different from the man she met at the restaurant.

Eriha noticed her nibbling at her finger repeatedly while her head ducked. He sighed, "Nozo—"

"Ayooo. What a perfect looking couple. Do you wanna buy some Takoyaki?" Eriha got interrupted by the Takayoki vendor. Not noticing they already reached the stall. The two young teen exchanged glances with each other. Eriha's expression remained stoic while the purple head's cheeks were painted in red. The vendor smiled at them. "2 boxes please." Eriha said casually. "Yosh! Coming right up." The vendor then started to make some for the two. "Is regular flavor fine with you, Nozomi?" he suddenly asked. Nozomi just nodded not looking at him. Her gaze is fixated at the Takoyaki the vendor is making.

"Is something wrong?" the blond beside her suddenly asked. Her attention then went to him. She shook her head; a smile crept to her face, "Mama used to buy me takoyaki whenever we visit shrines." Its Eriha's turn for his eyes to bored into her. His gaze then turned to where the takoyaki's. "From now on let's eat takoyaki whenever we visit a shrine." He uttered. The smile on Nozomi's face grew. "Yes." She answered cheerfully. Of course he knew, he knew about that tragedy…

After they paid for their takoyaki –Eriha insisted to pay even though Nozomi is the one who wanted to treat him as an apology- they sat on a nearby bench. Eriha's face became much lighter than before. _It seems like he's not angry at me anymore?_ Another smile crept at Nozomi's face while looking at her takoyaki. "I'm really sorry… Something came up and I forgot that the date was today. I hope you don't feel that I'm avoiding you." She said with an apologetic voice.

Eriha got bothered on her way of apologizing, "I'm not really angry.. Well, yeah a bit.. But don't take it to heart. I'm sorry if you felt that I'm sulking because of that." Nozomi noticed that the Eriha right now is the Eriha she met at the restaurant. He is kind of smiling now unlike earlier where he looks like he is secluded. "I just remembered something unpleasant… No.. More like… Something I regret.." Nozomi felt like he is staring into space once again when he turned his gaze away from her. He jerked up and look at her once more "So, don't worry anymore. It's not your fault." He said giving her a smile.

However, Nozomi is the type who can't just brush off something like that. She faked a smile and nodded. She is still worried about this stranger beside her, this person who is decided to be her fiancé, Known yet unfamiliar person. "Let's get to know each other more, Nozomi." Nozomi peered at him, it seems like he just read her thoughts. "Yes." She nodded.

Suddenly both of them heard a weeping voice. Eri was the first one to notice the little boy then Nozomi. The boy kept surveying his surrounding from left to right while wiping his tears. Eriha stood up to approach the boy, Nozomi's mouth curved into a smile at his action. "Are you lost?" he asked. The boy stepped back not because he got startled more like he got a bit scared. Eriha's brow creased. A giggle from Eriha's back resound, it was Nozomi who was laughing. Nozomi then stepped in front of the boy then leaned down matching his height. "Hello I'm Nozomi, what's wrong?" She asked with her angelic smile. The young boy with brown hair almost stopped crying. Then she patted her head and the boy let him. "Yosh, Yosh, That's a strong lad." The corners of Eriha's mouth curved up. "Tell me, what happened?" Nozomi asked once more. "I- I can't fi- find Mama" the boy whimpered. Nozomi took his hand in a gentle manner, "We will find her." she said smiling at the boy.

"Hey hey! Look guys, the poor boy still can't find his okaa-san ~" Someone out of nowhere suddenly said in a teasing way. The three of them then turned their way on where it came from and found a pack of guys that look likes street thugs. Nozomi hugged the kid instantly thinking that these guys are up to no good.

"Don't bother helping him. His mother abandoned him because his father abandoned them. Right guys? Right?" one of them said. The two with him agreed with laughter. Nozomi covered the boy's ears. "I think his mom is a whore and he's a bastard child." The one with black hair said followed with laughter once more. Nozomi stare with wide eyes and mouth slightly open when a hard punch straight to the face landed on the black haired. He fell on the ground looking upward at the blond. Veins popping out on Eri's fist, his eyebrows pulled down together and his upper eyelids rose in a stair. While his lips tightly closed with the red margin of the lips becoming narrower, and the lips becoming thinner.

The black haired placed his palm on his swollen cheek "You bastard!" He shouted at Eri. "Kenji!" They all looked at the woman running towards them. "Kenji!" She cried again. "Mama!" The boy let go of Nozomi's hug and run towards the woman who came. The two met with an embrace. "Kenji, I'm glad you're okay." She patted her son. "Mama" The boy cried out. The woman is followed by a shrine guard, when the thugs saw the guard behind her they all ditched the scene, one grabbing the black haired away. He hissed at the blond before they finally disappear.

"Bye bye, Nee-chan!" The boy said after her mom says her thanks to the two teen that saved her son.

"Goodbye, Kenji-kun" Nozomi cheerfully waves to the little boy. The mother and son then exited the shrine. "Let's take you home too, it's almost dark" Eri said to Nozomi. She turns her gaze to his swollen knuckle. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed, "We need to buy a cold compress for that first," pointing at Eri's hand. She gently grabs his right wrist and faced his knuckles towards her to examine "it looks bad, can you move your fingers?" Eri did what she said with a puzzled look. "Good, it seems like no broken bones" she said after Eri was able to move all of them then she gave him a wide smile. The blond's head lifted, his eyes widen and his mouth slightly open. He let out a chuckle, "Yeah, let's do that."

"Hmmm?" Nozomi cocked her head and raised a brow.

After buying a cold compress in a small mart a couple walks away from the shrine, both got back and sat on one of the shrine benches. Nozomi held the compress and gently pressing it on Eri's swollen knuckles. "You punched him hard are you aiming to be a boxer someday?" she teased followed by light giggle. Eriha deadpan, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"I do." Nozomi said smiling with eyes and mouth. The blond let out a sigh followed by a smile, he then gazed at the stars while being tended by Nozomi. "I did it for myself." He mumbles. Nozomi's lips drew a line, the corner of her eyes wrinkled. She did not say a thing and kept on tending Eri's hand.

"Aren't you gonna ask anything?" His voice almost cracked. It's not that she does not want to know, "I have no right to know… It seems so important." Her emerald eyes now meet his azure orbs. Sadness was painted all over her face, "I don't know how to enter the depths of your heart without causing you pain." His gaze is stuck on her as if like the people walking behind her does not exist. She's all he can see, this unknown girl who is showing him so much thoughtfulness. The sadness on her face then changes into a smile, an angelic smile, "So I'll wait. When you feel like its okay to talk about it. Talk to me, Eriha-kun." She said.

Eriha lowered his head, a corner of his lips lifted up, "…Yeah"

* * *

"How did it go?"

"What?" He gave his best friend a questioning look. "Your date I mean." The navy haired answered while checking out the beautiful pendants auctioned in the jewelry store. The blond scratches the back of his neck, "It went well.., I guess." He said. Umi asked Eri to help him with Kotori's gift for her upcoming birthday. They are now visiting some shops in Akihabara to find a good gift for his girlfriend.

The navy haired gave him a genuine smile, "That's good to hear. It looks like Toujou-san is an interesting person." Eri's brow rose, "How can you say that?" his bestfriend chuckled, "Because the smile on your face is so obvious." It made Eri cover his face with his hand. A flush crept up on his cheeks. "It— It's not like that!" he said in defense. Eriha tried to calm himself down, "It's because I'm glad that she's more like her father. She's very kind…" The corners of his mouth turned up as he explained. The navy haired smiled after hearing that.

* * *

Nozomi helped Nico to put up the posters that Tsumugi made for the upcoming club fest. They talked about it at the meeting days ago that they will hunt for a drummer. They are childhood friends. Nozomi's mom is friends with Nico's. Nozomi as a child is not the shy type, she's very playful. She always teases Nico and Nico always gets irritated. However, Nico never leaves her. When Nozomi's grandmother died she cries almost every day. Nico always brings her lilies to cheer her up. In their elementary grade most of the students calls Nozomi the odd one because she wears her grandmother's sweater. That's when Nozomi started to become shy.

'Baka! Don't get affected on what people say!' What Nico always tells her at that time. He cares for her so much that's why he is so important to her. Sadly Nico and his family needed to transfer because of his father's job. That's when a certain blond came to the picture and showed her the same care Nico gave her. So why isn't Nico her first love? If Nico is the first one who cared for her so much. The purple head smiled at the thought. She took a gaze at Nico who is plastering the posters on the bulletin board, _It's not like he is not handsome or anything._ Nico is very handsome that's why lots of females confess to him. Scholars and Elites. He just rejects them because he said it's not his priorities at the moment. _Plus I really don't care about that stuff, so why?_ Her thoughts got interrupted when a brunet suddenly startled them.

"Oh oh?! What's this?" the brunet looked pumped after seeing the poster. He looks so giddy Nozomi commented as she studied him then she remembered that her best friend kind of have a grudge on this kid. As she thought he is quite pissed when she stole a glance at the short black haired. _Oh.. Now I know.. Because he is hot tempered._ The purple head giggled.

"Ritsu, come on we have a meeting to attend." A familiar voice spoke. The three of them turn to where the voice came from. They found a blond whose busy flipping and reading a pamphlet on his hand. "Eriha-kun." Nozomi called him cheerfully. That's the only time when the blond tore his gaze away from the pamphlet to look at the owner of that familiar voice. His cold aura diminishes when he saw her, "Nozomi." The brunet on Nozomi's side put a hand on his chin and tilted his head looking at his blond friend. "Good morning, Eriha-kun." Nozomi said giving him an angelic smile. A smile crept up on Eriha's lips, the brunet narrowed his eyes at his action. "Good morning, No-"

"Who the heck told you that you could call her on her first name?!" The short black hair interrupted their eye lock. He glared at the blond. _Ahh I forgot to tell him about Eriha-kun._ Nozomi tried to get Nico's attention, "Ahh, Nicochi we-"

"Huh?" It's Eriha's turn to glare at the short black haired. "I have all the right to call her that." He said giving him a smirk. A vein popped out on Nico's forehead. "Don't get so cocky, Yazawa. You're lucky you're still stepping foot on this school." That's the last straw that causes Nico to grab Eriha's collar and pushed them upward, "You bastard!" Eriha grabbed both of Nico's hand that were clutched to his shirt and tried to push them away to let go. The brunet tried to help breaking Nico's hold but Nico pushed him away using his body. Poor Ritsu slammed his butt on the floor. Then Nico used all his strength to push Eri's back on the wall, pinning him. "Please stop, Nicochi." Nozomi cried out. She held his left shoulder and begged him to stop. "You're choking him!" Eriha is literally choking. He's struggling for air. Nozomi almost cried at what she is witnessing. Nico stopped when he heard Nozomi's whimper. He finally turns his way to her and saw Nozomi's tears falling. Nico slowly let go of Eriha's color. The blond was then able to catch his breath, "Haahhh… Haahhhh.. *cough* cough* ack.."

"Nicochi.." Nozomi's eyes swam with tears. Eriha turn to look at the purple head, he was still in pain, he tried to raise his hand towards her, "Nozo-"

"Don't cry. Don't cry… I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, Nozomi." Nico hugged her then patted her head. "Nicochi…" She buried her head on his shoulder. "I don't like seeing Nicochi like that." He hugged her tightly. Eriha slowly hanged his arm that's supposed to reach her. He ducked his head in silence. "Seitokaichou, are you alright?!" a worried brunet rushed to Eri's aid. Eriha pushed the brunet's hand who tried to check his condition, "I'm fine, Ritsu." Nozomi pulled her head away from Nico's shoulder after hearing Eri's voice. She escaped Nico's hug and rushed to where the blond is, worry is written all over her face and leftover tears. "I'm fine." He told her while fixing his uniform. _Ah, again. His gaze is set on something far far away._

"What's going on here?" Nozomi quickly turn her gaze to where it came from. A navy haired young man and right beside him is a red haired girl wearing a cold expression. A female version of her fiancé, she gulped at the thought. The navy haired though made her heart skip a beat. He is captivating indeed. His long shiny blue hair and his beautiful amber eyes makes you melt inside. Then his composed aura, he's an epitome of perfection. The blue head's eyes bored to Nozomi's as if like he's studying her. He inches their gap, Nozomi's mouth fell slightly open thinking what this beautiful guy will gonna do next. Well, the next thing he did made Nozomi's cheeks fluster. The amber eyed wiped away a tear on her emerald eyes. "Such a shame.. The one who caused this should be punished." He said with a straight face then his amber eyes darted at the blond.

Eriha let out a sigh of exasperation, "Why am I the one you always accused when someone is crying?" The blue haired tilted his head with narrowed eyes, "Are you saying that you have nothing to do with it?" The blond avoided eye contact and kept silent. The blue haired turn his head again at Nozomi and apologizes. Nozomi shook her head and told him that it's not Eriha's fault in fact she apologized for her friend's behavior. Nico just ignored them and continued putting up the poster and flyers. Nozomi sighed at her friend's behavior. The blue haired gave her a smile of understanding. "My name's Sonoda Umi by the way." He introduced himself. "Toujou Nozomi." She replied with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Toujou-san." Nozomi cocked her head, "Hmmm?"

"I'm this guy's best friend." Umi pointed at the sulking Eriha. Nozomi's mouth was making an 'oohhh'. "I'm Tainaka Ritsu, we met at the HTT club but did not properly introduce ourselves." The brunet beside the blond blurted. "This here is Nishikino Maki, she's my fiancée." He continued pointing at the red head that is now standing beside him. Maki bowed her head when Nozomi and she meet eyes. "Toujou Nozomi. Please take care of me." She gave the two a friendly smile. The blue haired attention got back to the blond, "We have something to talk about." He said to him. Then his gaze went to the brunet and the red head. "Go to the council room first and wait for us there."

However, before they could go to their separate ways, the red head walked towards the short black haired who is now busy plastering. "Huh? What's this?!" she almost shouted then tears down one of the flyers. "Are you kidding me?!" she glared at the short black haired then shoved the flyer in his chest. "Oh God, not again.." The brunet sighed. Maki's eyebrow drew together and she greeted her teeth. "Tsk! What's your problem, Spoiled brat?!" Nico retorted. He is now glaring back at her and tightening his jaw. Nozomi is confused on what's happening. She decided to approach them but got halted by Eriha who grabbed her arm. She looked at him in confusion, her lips were pressed together. "It's okay, you don't have to handle everything." He said giving her a reassuring smile. "Look." He pointed at the brunet who is now nearing the two. Nozomi is still worried, she looked at the blue haired but Umi just remained calm and silently watched what will gonna happen.

"Maki, it's okay. I'm not offended" Ritsu held his fiancé's arm to calm her. Now Maki got angry at Ritsu "Why are you always saying that?! Aren't you angry that he keeps on humiliating you?!" Ritsu patted her head and gave her a smile. "You already got angry for me, that's enough. Hehe." Maki avoided eye contact, the flush was visible on her cheeks "You're too kind, Ritsu." Ritsu scratched the back of his neck and faked a laugh. Nico on the other hand did not bother to say a thing, he just let it slide. Nozomi clasped her hand and smiled happily. A smile crept on Eri's face when he notices the purple head's cute action.

Umi then stepped in between, "Could I make a proposition?" All of them stared at the navy haired giving him a questioning look. "This upcoming club fest there will be a battle between HTT and us student council. If we got the highest remark then Ritsu will automatically be part of HTT." he said staring at Nico. All of them raised a brow except for Nozomi, Nozomi thinks it's a good idea.

"Let me join your little competition." A girl with light brown hair and green eyes entered the scene. "Tsubasa" Eri mumbled. Nozomi's gaze went to Eri, she stared at the blond whose gaze was fixed at the mysterious girl. Tsubasa approached Eri and held Eri's necktie as if flirting with him, Nozomi's eye twitched. "If UTX wins, Ayase will do whatever I want." She giggled looking straight into Eri's crystal blue eyes. Eri sighed in annoyance, "I haven't even agreed joining this farce."

"Okay, Eri will do that" Umi uttered. Eri's mouth fell open after hearing what his best friend said. Nozomi giggled at what's happening but bothered at how clingy the mysterious girl at her Ayase. Well, he actually belongs to her since he is her fiancé.

"What's in for us if we win?" Nico interjected giving Umi the pissed look.

"Double club budget."

"Deal!" Nico grinned.

"This will be fun." Tsubasa giggled.

Maki doesn't give a damn though and Ritsu? Ritsu is confused as hell.

 ** _To be continued ~_**


End file.
